


Tutor Me Please

by Yume_Eiko



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Eiko/pseuds/Yume_Eiko
Summary: Who’s to say Videl was Gohan’s first girlfriend? During his last year in college, Gohan’s Teacher asks him for a favor: Tutor his not so great student to pass the midterms. The catch? The student is the one and only Tsukino Usagi, his ex from high school. Can he make this work? Or will he give in to his feelings?
Relationships: Son Gohan/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first time posting. I have had these stories in my head for a while, but I do admit I was very nervous to post. Now that I have alot of free time at the moment, I will do my best to post away. This story will be very OOC , so I really do hope you enjoy. This one will be short compared to my other ones . Im not used to AO3's system, so I apolgize in advance if this story posts weird. If you have any tips, I welcome them all. Thank you all in advance. 
> 
> Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko  
> Dragon Ball belongs to Toriyama Akira

“ Come again?”  
“ You're my best student Gohan. Perfect marks, perfect attendance, but there is one thing you are missing. An internship.”  
“ You're kidding right?”  
“ I wish I wasn't. Every student has to do one to graduate. It's all in the syllabus. Did you not read it?”  
The honest truth is that I did. How could I not? I was going to take up an internship at Capsule Corporation but-------  
‘ I can't really tell Sensei I forgot to do my internship because I was trying to save a planet at that time.’  
“ Sensei! Is there anything I can do?”  
“ I do have a proposition for you.”  
“?”  
“ I have a student. First year. Pain in my ass. Always late. Never pays attention. It doesn’t matter what I do, what I say, it just goes through one ear and out the other.”  
“ If this student is so bad Sensei, why not just have them retake the class?”  
“ She’s in the same situation you are. This is her last chance to pass this class. She was having a friend of hers tutor her, but that student went on their internship, so this is where you come in.”  
“ Wait!!?! She?”  
“Yes. My Little TroubleMaker I call her. She begs and begs for one more chance, so this is it. And look! She’s late again! When she comes in ------’’  
“ Sensei! I'm here!”  
“Bunny! Where have you been?” Didn't I say 430? Look what time it is!”  
Gohan wasn't even listening to their banter because in front of him was someone he hasn't seen in years. It was like deja vu. Tsukino Usagi aka Bunny was here. She looked exactly as he had first met her. Her head was bowed down as Sensei continued to rattle on about attendance. Everyone had noticed her because her hair was done in meatball style with two trails of blonde hair almost touching the floor. He really had wanted to protect her from Sensei but also knew she kind of deserved it. Everything Sensei had said about her was exactly as he had remembered about her.Her not paying attention, her lateness, well that was how they had first met.  
( Flashback)  
It was Gohan’s 2nd year at Orange Star High. He had just finished stopping some robbers as Saiyaman and was now rushing to Chemistry. He touched down to the big oak tree and was taking off his disguise and throwing it in his backpack.  
‘ Why are disguises so complicated?’  
As he threw his turban and went to turn toward the Chemistry building, he felt someone.  
“ Watch out!”  
Too late. So said person had literally crashed into him. He pivoted so he wouldn't crush her. He didn't take into account her books, so they flew everywhere. All he heard was the crunch of his sunglasses and saw the sun in his eyes. It turned out to be her hair.  
“ Im so sorry!”  
“ Its…….ok.”  
It was her eyes that drew him in. Blue as the ocean and he was so close he could see the twinkle in her eyes.  
“Let me help you up.”  
“ Im such a klutz. Oh no. We're late. Super duper late. Sensei is gonna kill me. Ah! My books. Are you ok? Ah! Your glasses! I'm so sorry. I'll give you the money for new ones.”  
Gohan had really wanted to calm her down, but he had ended up busted out laughing.  
“What’s so funny??”  
“Hahahaaha….Your…..Bishhh….hair…..Hahaha.”  
She whipped out her phone. Sure enough, one pigtail had come loose and hair was everywhere.  
She ended up laughing too.  
“ Welp. Guess it's a hair down day.”  
She took the other pigtail down and stopped Gohan’s laughing immediately. Golden hair tumbled to the floor.  
‘Beautiful.’  
She stuck out her hand.  
“ Hi. Im Tsukino Usagi. Everyone calls me Bunny. So, since we’re already super late, would you like to grab some breakfast. My treat!”  
That was the first and only time Son Gohan had skipped school.  
( End of Flashback)  
He had to get out of here.  
“ Sensei. I have to go. Ill look on the syllabus later.”  
“Sure Gohan. Dont forget. 530 tomorrow.”  
“ Wait! Senpai.”  
“ Yes Usagi-chan?”  
“ Nevermind. See you tomorrow.” she said with a small smile.  
He really needed to get out of there.

‘Whats wrong with me?’  
After the mad dash out of the classroom, he tried everything to figure out what was going on. To get her out of her mind. He ate, he trained, took a power nap, even tried to work on his thesis. Nope. Not working. He was gonna call his Mom and realized that would have been a horrible idea.  
“ WHAT!!! YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND! Why didnt I know about this. I know exactly why Son Gohan. What are you thinking?”  
Immediately shook his Mother’s voice out his head. He hadnt told either of his parents about her. The only person at that time that knew about her was Goten. That was only because he had answered his phone one day and they ended up talking forever. Now that she was at Orange Star, there was no way he could talk to his friends without Videl finding out about her. He definitely wasn't ready for that conversation. There was only 1 person who he actually trusted to talk too.  
“Gohan! Howsitgoing? Collegeok? Areyoueatingenough? Whatbringsyoudownthisway?”  
“ Hi Bulma-san. Its going. And yes to both your questions. Just came to train in the Gravity Room a bit.”  
“Ok dear. Please be careful. I just fixed it. Stupid Saiyajin Prince. Acts like its cheap to fix it.”  
“Will do Bulma.”  
Going into the Gravity Room, Vegita was not there.  
“ Down here boy.” Vegita called from the hallway.  
He went down the hall and out to a balcony view. There Vegita was sitting down, canter on table, 2 glasses poured, and a cigar box opened. He handed Gohan a glass and continued to cut his cigar.  
“ Talk. I could sense you miles away. You trying to blow the Forest up? Whats so wrong that you cant handle it?”  
Gohan took a gulp of the Awamori, poured another, and said,  
“ I screwed up with school and the only way I’m going to pass is if I tutor my ex.”  
Vegita looked up from his cigar and smirked.  
“Ex, huh? Guess you got tired of that Fake Fighter’s kid.”  
“No. No. That is what makes it worse. Its my ex from high school.”  
Vegita laughed and poured another for Gohan who drank it quick.  
“ I see your issue. So why not talk to Kakkarot about this? He’s been with your Mother forever.”  
“ That’s the problem. I am happy they are still together. That doesn't help my situation because Dad has never had an ex much less gone on dates. Mom would of killed me if she would of found out. You know. Study, Study, Grades.”  
“ How did you date if you were always studying? And you met Videl in high school, so how didnt she found out about you and this girl?”  
“ Gotta thank my Mom for once. She made me study so much that by the time I got to Orange Star, I was way past the curriculum. Most of the time, I helped her with her work.”  
“ Sounds boring.”  
“ It wasn't like that all the time. We went places. Museums, Aquarium, Cafes. Videl felt how you said. Bored, so she did not tag along. She saw the books and went off with everyone else. Videl didn't really notice me until after the Tournament.”  
“ Ha! Who didn't? The reporters were all around you after that fight with Masashi.”  
“ She, my ex, didnt. I really don't know what happened. After the Tournament, I couldn't find her at all. I went to her classes, called her, texted her, and tried to talk to her friends. They ignored me like the Plague. I finally went to one of the teachers and they said she had transferred. Couldn't tell me why.”  
“ Is this what this is about? Closure? So once you find out you’ll be fine. But looking at you now, its not that.”  
“ We never broke up. The more I see her, the more I want to be with her. Ugh. Cant believe I said that out loud.”  
“ Dont see nothing wrong with that.”  
“ Im still with Videl!”  
“So?”  
“ So?”  
Vegita sighed and lit up another cigar.  
“ Gohan. Listen. Man to Man. Saiyain to Saiyain. There is nothing wrong with you wanting to date, fuck, be with mutiple people. Not everyone is like your parents. They found each other and that was it for them. Take me and Bulma. It took us years before we even got married. We had Trunks before that and even after him, Bulma still dated Yamcha on and off.”  
“What! Why? I mean how did we not know about this? Didnt you want to kill him?”  
“ Its called being an adult. Whatever you remember about this talk, remember this: Not everyone has to be in your business. Thats the whole fucking point. Its your business. Nobodys else. Honestly, if Yamcha had not come to me and told me , yes I would of killed him. The difference is that we did what were doing exactly now. Actually talking. We came to the mutual agreement that Bulma is going to be with whoever she wants to be with. Me, him, another damn doctor. Doesnt matter. What matters is that she’s happy. It took her not being with me to realize what she wanted. Maybe you have to do the same. Answer this: Why haven't you messed around with Videl? Dont be a pussy. Talk.”  
“ Ever since I heard her talking to my Mom, it's been weird. I was outside, but I heard everything. My Mom was all for it. You know she told her condoms don't work on Saijayans and that was how I was born? Its like she’s giving her ideas on how to trap me. Marriage, kids, ugh. Now I feel I'm being forced. She literally jumps me the minute we get alone. And then I think what if she does get pregnant, so I push her away and tell her i'm not in the mood. If it happens, I just want it to happen.”  
“With your ex?”  
“Vegita-san.”  
Vegita laughed.  
“ Calm down. You didn't answer me so I already know the answer. Last question: On a scale 1 to 10, this ex of yours?”  
“Here.”  
Gohan took out his phone and started to play a video.  
“ Bunny. Bunny. Ah! What are you doing?”  
“ Recording silly. Now tell everyone where we are and what we are doing.”  
“ Hello everyone. Today were at the----------  
“ Blah. Blah. Come on Senpai. Make them want to know what we're doing. Watch me.”  
She turned the camera selfie mode.  
“ Well well. Looks like Videl definitely has some competition. I can see why now.”  
“ The funny thing is that we've been talking like i even have a chance. Who's to say she thinks of me like I think of her? She could have a boyfriend. “  
“ Boy, were Saiyans. We win no matter what. Before you jump your ex, figure out your shit with Videl first.”

Vegita was right. No matter how vulgar he was, it was exactly what I needed to hear. I also owed it to Videl to get it together. I really did feel bad about thinking of Bunny in that way. I always met Videl for breakfast, so I hope we can talk and start from there. Maybe all my worries were in my head and I wasn't giving Videl the benefit of the doubt. I was sipping my coffee and proofreading my thesis as Videl came up.  
“ Morning Gohan.”  
“Morning Videl.”  
I didn't have to look up to know she was in mood.  
“ You really gonna do that now Gohan?”  
“ I'm almost done Videl. Sensei is gonna proofread this for me.”  
“ Why didn't you do it last night?”  
“ I had to set up a schedule for someone. I am going to be tutoring them this semester.”  
“You're kidding right.”  
“ Videl. Please. Not now. “  
“ Yes. Now Gohan. Why didn't you tell me about this?”  
“ Because I just found out myself. Kami Videl. I don't want to do this either.”  
“Then don't do it.”  
“ It's not that simple. This counts as my internship. As long as the student passes the midterms, then I can pass also.”  
“ I can talk to Sensei. We can make sure----  
“ Don't even Videl. I hate when you do that. It's wrong and illegal. That's like me using Bulma to pass Chemistry because I didn't feel like it. I have to do this.”  
“You're just making excuses.”  
“Really Videl.”  
“Yes! We barely do dinner because you're working on your thesis. Now you have to tutor somebody?”  
“Videl. We talked about this last semester. You know I'm a double major and my workload was going to increase. You said you understood. Now you're being a brat.”  
“ You're really gonna go there Gohan?”  
“ This is not just your first time acting like this. Remember in the spring when your Dad came to visit? You got all mad and huffy because I told you I couldn't go to see his speech. You didnt talk to me for 2 weeks. I had to blow up your phone for you to finally talk to me. Or what about last summer? I really didn't have the time to do dinner with your friends. You got all mad and I finally caved in. I had to stay up all night finishing my paper. I was a mess the next day.”  
“ That's what you do when you're in a relationship, Gohan. Make sacrifices.”  
“ That's not the point here Videl. You don't get to throw a tantrum every time you don't get your way.”  
“ You're my boyfriend Gohan. You're supposed to be spending time with me!”  
“ This is exactly what I'm talking about. You said you understood this was going to be a hard semester for me. Just right now, I dont have alot of time for you.”  
She got up from the table.  
“Let me free some more time for you. Were on a break.”  
“Videl. Come on.”  
“ Come to me when you actually have time for me. Don't call me. Don’t text me.”  
Videl had left the cafe.  
All Gohan could do was put his head in his hands.

He was running late. Of all times. It was his first time meeting Bunny for their tutoring session. He had skimmed the syllabus, which made him go to the Eastern Cafe. He was supposed to be at the Western Cafe which was all the way on the side of campus. He should have known since that's where her last class is. They were meeting at a far corner so they would not be disturbed as much. As he rushed in, he saw Bunny carrying two drinks while talking to the barista. She looked over and waved at him.  
“ Bunny, I'm so sorry I'm late. I forgot my notes and had to go back to get them. Then I ended up going to the wrong caf---”  
She put her index finger on his lips and smiled. She laughed.  
“ Come now Senpai. All the times I've been late.You're being silly.Let's hurry. We've only got the table for some time.”  
He had not even started tutoring and he knew he was already in trouble.


	2. Sushi and Sake

He watched as she slowly twirled the spoon in her tea. She was going on about the assignment, but Gohan was definitely in his own world. Watching her. Smiling at her. Laughing at her silly jokes. He really had wanted to focus on the assignment, but in truth, he was still cooling down from his argument with Videl. This was happening frequently. Why couldn't she just understand what was going on in his life? He had to keep up his studies to stay in his apartment that the school provided. He was super proud of all the things he was accomplishing by himself. None even knew that he was family friends with Bulma Briefs. Sure he had to kiss a little ass, but it would all pay off. Videl never did. They would argue about it, she would take a break from him, then deciding on if she finally saw him or if he kept on calling her, they would make up and go back to normal. She went a whole semester not talking to him.  
‘ I cant focus on that. Sensei did my proofread. Now I just need to clean it up a little bit. Also help Bunny pass. Shoot! Bunny.’  
He had spaced out so long that Bunny was thrumming her fingers on the table with one eyebrow raised.She ended up dabbing him with some of her latte on his nose.  
“Ah! Bunny!”  
“ Has Senpai come back now?”  
“Yes. yes. Sorry about that.”  
“ I don't think we're gonna get any studying done today. Our time is almost up.”  
“ Ah man. I didn't mean to space out on you.”  
“ It's ok. Are...you ok. You do seem a little out of it. “  
“ Yeah. I just have this big thesis I'm gonna be presenting soon.”  
“ And you want it to be perfect.”  
“Always.”  
“ Guess that's one thing that hasn't changed about you. Say, since we're done, how about some late night Sushi? Y&Y? “ she said, her eyes lighting up.  
He could never say no to food.  
Y&Y was one of their places they used to go alot when they first started dating. It was a little corner, late night, sushi place. All types of people from college to overworked office guys were there. As he held up the screen for Bunny, he saw Obaa Yuna. Her and Oji Yuki were the owners of the place. Complete opposites. They kind of reminded him of his parents. Obaa Yuna was a strict older lady who was always smoking while Oji Yuki was the happy go lucky host.   
“ Koi! Pull out the sake! Look who's returned to us!”  
“ You settle down over there! Can't you see im countin---Welll shit.”  
Oji Yuki was tightly hugging Usagi and tried to wrap his arms around Gohan. Oba Yuna came over with 2 big jugs of sake and handed them to Gohan.   
“ Holy shit. What the heck have you been eating? You're like a big ole oak tree boy. Sturdy too. “ she said while poking him in his side.  
“And look at you Bunny. Still as short as ever.”  
“ Were the same height obaa-san. You just hunch is all.”   
“ Same mouth too. Come on back now.”  
They usually sat at the back corner to get away from the drunk office workers pounding out beers and complaining about work.   
“ Get their order while i handle these crazies. Hey you! Didnt I say---”  
“ Don't mind her. Now how’s my favorite couple? I see you both made it to University. That's great! I was worried about you Bunny. You know we placed a bet on whether or not you were gonna make it or not.”  
“ Was I really that bad?” she said turning to Gohan.  
“ Just a little Bunny.”  
“ Don't listen to him Bunny. He has to tell you good stuff to keep you happy.”  
Both Gohan and Usagi blushed.  
“ You know Ojii-san. We are college students and i dont think we're gonna be able to pay for the sake.” Gohan said.  
“ Don't worry about that boy. I've got a challenge for ya. Still got that huge stomach of yours?”  
Usagi laughed while Gohan muttered of course.  
“ Well, we made it with this challenge that if you order one of each from the menu that as long as you finish it, you get a free sake.”  
“So that means Bunny has to order too?”  
“ Yup.”  
“ Well, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. I am starving.” she said while winking at Gohan.  
“ I'll get to work on that now.” he said and walked away.   
Bunny uncorked the first jug of sake and poured two sake cups for them. Both of them could smell the sake. Oji Yuki and Oi Yuna also owned a sake farm, so it was definitely strong. She handed the cup to Gohan and held out hers.  
“ Here's to our first successful study session.”  
Gohan laughed and they kampai. They made small talk while they waited for their sushi to come. Bunny was studying Mental Behavior while Gohan was doing a major in Teaching and minor in Business Management. Turns out she was actually a 2nd year, but she needed to pass this class midterms or she would go back to a 1st year. Still hated mornings, so only did 2 morning classes. Also lived in a studio, but she worked at the college flower shop whenever they needed. They had already finished the first jug and Oji had set down the second set of sushi. Maybe this was liquid courage, but Gohan was ready to get the answers he needed from her. Bunny had beat him to the punch.  
“ So.. Videl is still the same.” she said sipping her sake.  
His sake had gone down the wrong throat.He banged at his throat and quickly poured another shot that he drank again.   
“ Come again?”  
“ You're still scared of her.”  
“ That's not true! What makes you say that?”   
“ Oh. Well, I haven't seen you two together, but everyone talks. In the showers, the girls are always talking about how she drags you around. How MAN-ly you are. Gohan-senpai! Carry my books. Nyah.” she said dramatically.   
“ Bunny. Come on now. It's not like that. If you want, I can carry your books too.”   
“ No thank you.”  
“ Have you run into her?”  
“ Videl? Oh no. You know how we are. Fire and water never mix. It's best if we stay away from each other.”  
It was also why he hadn't even brought up him dating Videl. No matter what occasion, those two just never got along. Most of the time, their friends would have to separate them before the tension in the room got worse. They just never agreed on anything. Videl wanted coffee. Bunny wanted tea. Videl wanted lunch. Bunny wanted dinner. They both would never budge either, so Gohan was always the negotiator. Plus, he wasn't dating Videl anymore, so why open a can of worms? He had other things on his mind.  
“ Bunny. We need to talk.”  
“ I know Senpai.”  
“ Can we?”  
“ Can I promise you to talk about it later?”  
“Bunny.”  
She grabbed his hand.  
“ Gohan. I'm really happy right now. Lets not kill the mood hmmm.”  
He sighed.  
“ Aren't you happy too?  
”Of course”  
“Good”  
She leaned in and kissed him. 

It was a quick kiss, but that kiss brought up all types of feelings inside him. Confused, Happy, Excited. Even a little frustration.It reminded him of their first kiss.   
( Flashback)  
“Were finished!” Bunny said, shutting her book.   
“ That's just the English Bunny. We have to find that book for Social Science.”   
“ Have mercy Senpai.”   
“ Ssshhh” the librarian said.  
“ Gomen. Come on Bunny. Let's find it and then we can go eat.”  
“Y&Y?”  
“ Of course.”  
They went down the aisles, searching for the book.  
“ Senpai. Psst! Psst! Down here.”  
Gohan quickly went to Bunny so that the librarian wouldn't reprimand them again. She was reaching for a book, but it was too far up. He came up behind her and grabbed it.  
“ Thanks...Senpai.”  
“.....Anytime.”  
They were right next to each other. So close that one more move and they would be lip to lip. And that's exactly what he did. One quick kiss. They both opened their eyes.  
“Kiss me again.”   
And that is what he did.  
( End of Flashback)  
He always enjoyed Bunny’s kisses. Quick or long, they tasted sweet to him. Not that he didn't like Videl’s kisses. They were in a way spicy. If Bunny was an Azuki then Videl was a Sansho Pepper. Crap! He shouldn't be comparing them! Maybe he should though? That was how he was taught. His Mom always grilled him to weigh the pros and cons. Dad was go with the flow. At this moment, he was definitely going with the flow. They had left Y&Y and Gohan was walking Bunny. Well, more he was making sure she didn't trip and fall. He could tell Bunny was done. He laughed as she twirled around a lamppost, humming some Kpop song.   
“ Everything stops”  
“ Maybe youre feeling it too”  
“ It swirls on the tip of my tongue”  
“ Your name”  
She had come to him, whispering in his ear,  
“ Slowly narrow the distance”  
“ I loosen then tighten up”  
“ When Im with you”  
She couldn't get the last words out when Gohan had bent down to capture her lips. Bunny smiled into the kiss as he picked her up to kiss her better. One hand was holding her up while the other was behind her neck. Bunny had put her hands in his hair, massaging his head. It made him mmm in satisfaction. This is what he was waiting for all night. He had forgotten how sweet she tasted until she moaned. Their tongues met and Kami he didn't want to stop. As his hand went down her back, someone coughed. They both opened their eyes to look at the person. Turns out they had already made it to Bunny’s place. Gohan had already analyzed that maybe this was her roommate who had seen them making out in front of the door.  
“ Mina-chan!”   
“ Hi Bunny. Hey Lover Boy. Could you put her down?”  
“ Shoot. Sorry about that.”  
Bunny had bounced over to Mina-chan.   
“ How much did you guys drink?”  
“ A whole bunch!”  
“ Do you need any help with her?”  
Mina raised her eyebrow.  
“ Not like that.” Gohan said waving his hands.  
“ It's fine. I've got her. Come on Bunny. Up the stairs.”  
“ Bye Senpai. See you Monday.”  
He waved and went on his way. Due to his Saiyan blood, the sake was almost out of his system. Bunny on the other hand would have a huge hangover. Tonight was definitely a good night. He couldn't wait to see her Monday.

Gohan was abruptly woken up by his phone. It wouldn't stop ringing. Who wanted him on a Saturday? He looked and saw it was Goten.  
“ Goten. This better be important. You know this is my free weekend.”  
“ Really Nii-san. Did you forget?”  
“.........”  
“ Trunks Birthday Party.”  
“ Son of a ------”  
“----And you're late! It's 2 p.m.”  
“ Can you make some excuse for me? I'll be there as fast as I can.”   
“ Just hurry.”  
Gohan quickly put on a white gi, grabbed Trunk’s present, and literally flew out the window to Capsule Corporation.   
‘ Note to self: Double check my calendar to make sure i dont forget anything else.’  
He made it to CC pretty fast. As he walked in, he saw a few people he did know and also probably some of Trunk’s classmates. Him and Goten were talking to Marron.   
“ Hey.”  
“ Gohan! Glad you made it.” Bulma said. She was greeting everyone with Vegita. Well, she was doing the greeting. Vegita was making sure they kept it simple so they could get on with this party. Some parents were here chatting Bulma up also.   
“ Shingo!” Goten and Trunks yelled.  
“ Hey guys! Sorry I'm late.” he said as the boys did their signature handshake.   
“ Where’s your present Shingo-chan?”  
“ Hi Bulma-san. My sis has it. There she is. Nee-san!”  
“ Shingo! Mou. Not so loud. You're killing…..me.”  
Gohan had dropped ,well almost dropped his present. There in front of him, was Bunny. She all the way dropped her present.  
“ Bunny?”  
“Senpai.” they said at the same time.  
‘ So this is her.’ Vegita thought.  
He was looking forward to the party now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Im really happy to see the kudos from everyone. It definitly keeps me going with the writing. Im working on both my stories at the same, so you might see this one or the other one updated first. Im raising the rating for the next chapter so be prepared lol   
> If anyone anyone wants to hear the song Bunny sings to Gohan, I am leaving the link below.  
> Thank you Guys!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YhFBrevGBE LEEBADA-Drug


	3. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Minna-san! Thank you for the Kudos!!! Sorry for the wait with this chapter. Im starting to work on a Zutara one , so you may notice the slow done with my DBZ/SM ones. This is my favorite one, so dont you worry guys. Hope you guys enjoy!

Gohan was officially in panic mode. After Bunny had dropped her present, they both scrambled to pick it up. He was expecting to see her Monday, not today. He needed some time to figure out what had happened between them, but I guess the Gods were not on his side. More so Bunnys. He could tell she had a hangover. With his Mom and Bulma dragging her to the common area, it wasn't going to get better. She looked back to him for help. All he could do was shrug his shoulders and follow them. As he did, Vegita had stopped him with his hand on his shoulder.  
“ Vegita-san?”  
“ Prepare yourself. Your “friends” are here.”  
“...........Shit…….” Gohan said while rubbing his face.  
Friends meant Videl was here. He was so focused on Bunny that he had forgotten Bulma had invited her along with some of his classmates. He could hear Sharpner greeting Bunny.  
“ Shit! I've gotta get in there!”  
He rushed in as he saw Erasa grab Bunny away from Sharpner.  
“ Oh! Come on Erasa. I'm just greeting my little Kouhai.”  
“ Not like that you aren't you hentai! Come Bunny. Sit with me. What brings you over here?”  
“ My otouto.”  
She pointed to the boy in the soccer uniform who was currently in a headlock by Trunks. You could hear Marron yelling let him go while Goten was laughing.  
“ Looks like someone has a crush.” Bulma said.  
“ On my otouto?!?” Bunny said surprised.  
“ Its fine. Little girls are like that. Well, Marron is for the moment. One minute she is all over Trunks and then next time she ll be over Shingo.” 18 said.  
“ You just let her do that? Seems pretty loose, dont you think?” Videl said  
“ Come now Videl. It's not that bad. They're all young, so we don't really have to worry about that.” Bulma said  
“ How so? Wouldn't it be better to nip that in the bud? Chichi-san was around their age when she met Goku-san.”  
“ Yup! And I got two wonderful sons out of it.”  
“ And she waited till they were OLDER. Dont you worry Bunny. Your otouto is safe with us.” Bulma emphasized.  
Bunny just laughed.  
“ It’s ok minna. I don't think there's nothing wrong with exploring your options. Someties, the first person isn't always the greatest.” Bunny said.  
Gohan had looked up.  
“ I'm pretty sure you have experience with that dont you?” Videl said sarcastically.  
“ Bunny. Don't listen to her. “ Erasa said  
“ No. No. Since she's so interested, my first relationship was actually GREAT.”Bunny said looking directly at Gohan.  
He was nose in with his tea.  
“ So what happened then? “ Erasa asked  
“ Yeah Bunny. What did happen?”  
“ Hush Senpai. I was just too young was all. I could barely wake up in time. What was I thinking? Being in a relationship?”  
“ And these options? I saw Araki-san give you his number. Are you going to text him?”Erasa said moving her fingers like she was texting.  
“ Hmm. You know what Erasa? A good girl doesn't kiss and tell .” she said, sticking her tongue out at her.  
Gohan went blank for a second. Did she really explore her options? And Araki of all people! I mean he was an ok guy, but didn't she just say that he was great? However, she also said that she wasn't ready? This whole conversation was making him incensed. This is why he always stayed around Goten and Trunks. He was starting to get pulled into stuff that he wasnt even thinking about. Now he had 100 questions.  
“ You ok Gohan?”  
“ Ah Crap.”  
He had blanked out to the point that he ended up getting tea all over him.  
“Yeah Dad. I'm gonna go to the bathroom.”`  
He went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He was frustrated. Frustrated with Videl. Bunny. School. His Mom. Everything. Why was this even happening? One minute he's working on his paper, then he's arguing with Videl, and later on he's making out with Bunny. He hadn't touched her tutoring or even his thesis. He needed a break. Why was he even worried about stupid Araki? He had other priorities to finish. Someone was knocking on the door. Bulma has over 10 bathrooms. Why his? He quickly opened the door.  
“ What? Oh. Bunny.”  
Her hand was paused in mid knock.  
“ Hello to you too. Bulma said she had some extra swimsuits? My otouto didn't tell me it was a pool party. “  
“ Yeah. There in this closet.”  
“ Do you mind waiting? I already feel a little lost around here. “  
“ Sure. I too got lost my first time here. My Dad had to find me.”  
They switched.  
“ You didnt tell me you knew Bulma Briefs.”  
“ It kind of slipped my mind. Our families have been around each since I was a baby. Her and my Mom are best friends.”  
“ Sugoi nee! I'm pretty sure you guys smart talk all the time. I would be---”  
She rambled on as he went back into his thoughts. He knew exactly. He had already forgotten why he was mad. He could be in the foulest of moods and she could make him smile in a second. She would call him and he would always answer. There was no way he was gonna let Araki near her.  
“ Senpai. Can you help? I'm almost ready.”  
He opened the door. There was no way he was letting her out in that. Other swimsuits were on the floor, but she had decided to go with a simple 2 piece push up black bikini. It had 3 ties. Two for the bottom and one for the top. She was holding the top while trying to make sure the bottoms didnt fall. They hung loose on her hips. Kami. He wanted to lick them so bad.  
“ Senpai. Can you tie the top? I need to fix the bottom.”  
“Hold still.”  
He took the tie and moved her hair out of the way. The more he looked at her, the more turned on he was becoming. His eyes followed the line of her back all the way down. Beautiful. Not a single scratch. He felt her shiver as he ran his fingers from her neck right down the middle of her spine. He lightly kissed a beauty mark on her left shoulder. He looked up to see her looking at him through the mirror.  
“ Senpai?”  
“ Are you going to talk to Araki?” he said, turning her to face him.  
She huffed.  
“ Really? This again? I haven't thought about it. Maybe.”  
“ Dont.”  
“ Ha. And why not?”  
“ You were just with ME last night Bunny. Did you forget?”  
“ Of course I didn't! You and I both know last night just...happened. Besides, it was just once.” she said muttering the last part.  
“ So, if it happens again, then you won't?” he said, backing her into the counter.  
“ Huh? How did yo--------”  
She was cut off as he kissed her. He trapped her in his arms as she tried to push against him. Her nails dug into his shirt which made him squeeze her hips earnestly. He pulled away as they both caught their breath. Both their eyes were wild.He could see the slight perspiration coming down her neck. Somehow even her sweat even had a light sweet smell. He gently nipped those little drops coming down. She sighed as he nuzzled her shoulder, coming back up. She grabbed his hair as she felt his tongue lick, then gently suck on the junction of her neck.  
“ Senpai. Ah. Wait. You're...gonna...leave a mark.”  
“ Dont worry. I'm gonna leave a mark. Just not there.”  
It happened so fast. She gasped as one arm picked her up, the other pulled down her swim bottoms, and he sat her on the counter. She tried to cover herself, but he had already trapped her arms. He was now cheek to cheek with her.  
“ Are you blushing Bunny?”  
“Gohan.”  
“ I wonder where else I can make you blush.”  
The bathroom had a double sink and Bunny was laid down in the middle of them. He had moved one arm to steady her back while the other hand was gripping a buttcheek. She moaned as he trailed kisses down her chest, stopping to lick the curve of each breast in her swim top. His mind was focused on one destination. Their eyes were locked as he went further down. He could smell she was nervous, but excited. That twinkle in her eyes got brighter when he bit into her inner thigh. She gasped loudly as he sucked on it, leaving a red mark. He did the same to the other one. Then he took a deep breath. He could see her sweetness dripping from her. He was going to enjoy this.  
“ Bunny, you should really lay back for this.”  
She slightly banged her head against the mirror when she felt his breath by her opening. He had grabbed onto her thighs. She covered her eyes. She moved one of her fingers to peek out. He was staring right at her.  
“ Gohan.” she whined.  
“ Hmmm”  
“Please.” she whispered  
He smirked and dove right in. She moaned so loud when he took that first lick.  
“ Shh. Shh.” he said  
Bunny covered her mouth with her hand and the other gripped the edge of the sink as another loud moan took over her. He was licking her so fast that all she could do was hold on. Gohan himself was enjoying his dessert. She got sweeter as he played with her clitoris. Her thighs had captured his head and it just stirred him on even more.As he licked her folds, he slowly inserted his index to flick her. She squealed as she got more wet. She was even sweeter than an azuki. Like his favorite ice cream all wrapped together. She rocked her hips as he drove his tongue deeper into her.  
“ Gohan. Gohan. I feel it. Im gonna-----”  
He nipped her labia and she finally came. He held her as she was coming down from her orgasm. He nuzzled her hair and rubbed her back. Her breathing had finally slowed down.  
“ You really couldn't wait huh.”  
“ I couldn't help it. All those things you guys had said had gotten me riled up. To top it off, you didn't really deny it and then just seeing you in this.” he said while rubbing her hips.  
“ I get it. Don't worry Gohan. If this makes you feel better, I gave Araki’s number to Erasa.”  
“ Definitely.” he said smiling.  
“ Good. Now go away. I have to find another swimsuit.”  
“ Bunny.”  
“Hush.”  
And she pushed him out the door.

Dead puppies. His Mom yelling at him. Cell. Majin Buu. Ahh. He had finally gotten his erection down. He was already in his swim trunks when he made it outside to the pool area. Well, gymnastics area more like it. There were 2 outside pools, 1 inside, and a jacuzzi to finish. Everyone was divided into kids and adults. The kids, plus his Dad, were in one pool, while the adults were on the other side of the other pool. The girls were still gossiping away. Vegita, along with 2 of Bulma’s robot helpers, were on the grill. He could hear Vegita yelling at one of them to hurry with another pan. He was starving and walked up to Vegita, who gave a sideways glance. A burger sizzled as Vegita flipped it.  
“ If there weren't humans here, I would kick your ass all the way to Master Roshi’s.”  
“ What I do?”  
“ You are Kakkarot’s kid. Stupid. Did you forget you have two full blooded Saiyans near you? You could of at least picked a farther room.” he said pointing the spatula at him.  
“ Shit. You heard? Shit! Dad too?!?”  
“ Of course fool! Your father may be simple minded, but he aint no saint.”  
“ I know. I've heard them too many times.”  
“ Was it worth it?”  
Gohan looked as Bunny finally emerged. She had cannonballed with the kids. He had breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her modest blue tankini.  
Vegita already knew the answer.  
“ I only explained a little to Kakkorot. Just enough to leave you be. Trunks has training at 7am. Be there.”  
“Will do.”  
He had walked over to check on his friends. They were at a table playing cards. Some other classmates had arrived and 2 girls grabbed onto him.  
“Gohan!” they squealed.  
‘ No. No. No.’  
“ Where have you been? We've been looking for you.”  
“ I see.”  
Gohan wasnt stupid. Probably through the gossip wheel, they had heard of his and Videl’s breakup. He had found out he was also one of the nice “catches” at University. First time they broke up, his class was filled with girls wanting to talk to him. It also didn't help that he was wearing a muscle tank, so his arms were bare. He could feel one of the girls squeeze his bicep, which was a little creepy to him. He watched as Erasa shooed them away from him.  
“ Thanks.”  
“ No problem. Wanna talk about it?”  
“ Aren't you like “Team Videl” ?”  
“ Come on.” she said, pulling him to get away from the group.  
They headed over to the bar that was across from the pools. One of the robot helpers was managing the bar. She ordered a martini while he stuck with water.  
“ Ok. Let me have it. “  
“ Have what?” she said while sipping her martini She looked genuinely confused.  
“ I know Videl told you what happened.”  
She nodded.  
“ Why aren't you yelling at me? Telling me that I'm wrong and I need to go talk to her.”  
She sighed and waved for another.  
“ Gohan. In all the times you've been with Videl, have I ever said anything?”  
He had to think for a minute.  
“ No. Not really. I just thought because she's your best friend and all.”  
“ You're my friend too. And I didnt tell her this, but I will say this to you: Youre not wrong . “  
“ Really?”  
“ Yes. Please don't tell her. Shell kill me. Anyway, she gave me the gist of this argument. Don't you realize you guys argue over the same thing? “  
“ Yeah. It's why I just left things as they were.”  
“ I would too. We both know theres nothing we can do or say to calm her down. We just have to wait it out. Honestly, if she can't understand how hard it is for you for right now, then maybe it's best you guys should be just friends.”  
“ You're not saying this because you want a cha---’  
“ Dont even finish that sentence. Ive way over my crush on you.” she said waving her finger in his face.  
“ I'm just playing around Erasa.” he said laughing.  
“ I mean, I understand completely how you feel. All I do is school, my internship, and work.By the time I get home, I get ready to crash. It's why I'm ok with just dates here and there. Which reminds me. What's going on with you and Bunny?”  
“ What?”  
“ Don't you what me.Earlier you too, well, you look REAL comfy with each other. Why's that?.”  
“ That's-----Gohan!”  
“ Oh look. My Dad is calling me. We'll talk later. “ he said running away.  
“ You bet we are Gohan! “ she said yelling.  
Gohan ran to his dad who had just out the pool. The party was winding down, so everyone was getting ready to go inside.  
“ Hey Dad.”  
“ Hey! You still coming over tomorrow?”  
“ Of course.”  
“ Good.”  
Goku then clapped Gohan on his back.  
“ Hey Son. Don't forget the weight, k?”  
Yup. Gohan was in trouble.


	4. Father & Son

Gohan hit the ground with a loud thud. He dodged as his Dad came down on him. They had been at it for hours and he knew his Dad wasn't going to let up. He charged to begin a series of katas which his Dad blocked. They both had their weights which consisted of a 1,0000 pounds each. He arm threw his dad to the ground as he tried to land a punch on him. His dad flipped and began charging at him. This was their norm every Sunday. Early morning to late afternoon training. He wasn't going to last this time because he had done extra training with Trunks, Vegita, and Goten. Plus, with the weights, he was already slowing down. His Dad had finally caught him in an arm lock. He had to tap out so he wouldn't break it. He would have let him break it so he could get one good hit in, but he had school the next day which would have been a pain in the ass to deal with, half Saiyan or not. They both took off their weights and set them in a special container so it wouldn't crush the ground. His Mom yelled at them through the kitchen window.  
“ GOKU!!! GOKU!!! GOKU!!!”  
“ HERE CHICHI!!”  
His Dad had flown up to the window.  
“ There you are. I just looked and noticed we might not have enough for dinner. Can you---  
“ Of course. I'll take Gohan with me to the lake. Be right back.”  
He kissed Chichi, grabbed Gohan, and they flew to Mizuyama Lake.

Gohan actually wasn't a fan of Mizuyama Lake. When he was a kid, Piccolo used to train him here all the time. He was a pipsqueak, so a lot of wildlife used to chase him. Last time, one of the Big Bluefish had tried to eat him. It was how he learned to ki blast, but it was always one of those bad memories he would never forget. He knew his Dad had brought him here so they could talk about yesterday. It was a little awkward because him & his Dad had never had a conversation like this. Even when he first started dating Videl, his Mom immediately took charge while Dad just let her do all the talking.   
“ So Videl called the house today looking for you. ”  
“ Yeah?”   
“ Please tell me you're not dating around. I mean I suppose you young people are doing that nowadays but you know Chichi. She would be disappointed. Does Videl know? Is she dating too?”  
“ Dad! No! I would never. And it's not even like that. Videl broke up with me.”  
“ Because of Bunny? From what Goten tells me, she’s a real nice girl.”  
“ What? No! Wait? Goten told you about her?”  
“ Not really. When she got in the pool with us, he was really happy to see her. Said he missed their talks.”  
Gohan looked down at his fishing pole. He was feeling like a real crappy brother. He was so caught up in his feelings that he had forgot about Goten.   
“ Dad?”  
“ Hmmm.”  
It poured out of him. Everything he was feeling. He had told his Dad how he first met Bunny and what had happened at the party.   
“ I am really sorry Dad. Things with Bunny just...happen. One minute we're talking and the next I'm kissing her like I'm never gonna see her again. Ugh! It freaks me out that I think like this.Is that weird Dad? “  
His Dad just laughed.  
“ Dad! Come on now. I'm having a freak out over here and you're laughing.”  
“ Would it help if i told you you're acting like your mom?”  
“ Really?”  
He had never seen his mom act like this.  
“ When we were younger. When I had my first tournament, she was like Son Goku! If you don't come back I swear i'll come find you ---well you know your mom. It scared the heck out of me because I was too young to understand. I understand now that your Mom just worries is all. Remember how long it took for her to let you go to school.”  
“ So youre saying I'm just worried?”  
“ Yup. Look! Got one. Ah man. Too small.” and he let it go.  
“ What do i do?”   
“ Sounds like you just need to clear the air is all. You're just worried she’s going to leave without saying something again.”   
“ Right.”   
“ And you know you have to talk to Videl.”  
“ I know. I want to, but what about you? What about you Mom?”  
“ What do you mean?”  
“ I was really trying to make things work Dad. I wanted to be like you and Mom. I know Mom really likes Videl, so I just feel like I'm letting her down.”  
“ Hey Son, no matter what, you could never let your Mom down. You know that right? She tells everyone how proud she is of you. Sure, she's gonna be a little down about Videl, but what matters is that you're happy. Right now, you are happy with Bunny.”   
“ You dont think it's too fast? “  
“Well Gohan, my Sensei was Master Roshi. “ he said laughing  
“ But I can say this: He was a HUGE hentai. We all know that. There is one thing he told me that I do stick by: “Age and Time do not wait for anyone’ There’s a reason why Bunny is back in your life. Dont let it go to waste. Besides, this whole time all you’ve done is talk about her. Fast or not, it's what you want.”  
“Thanks Dad.”  
“And next time you come to me first, got it? I mean when i heard you I thought you were with Videl and then I saw I was right next to her, so I freaked out a little. I almost went down there! Good thing Vegita stopped me.”  
“ I already said I was sorry.”  
“ Right. Right. Just let me know when you do bring her over so I can prepare your Mom.”  
“ Who said I am!?!”  
“ You will. Now hold the line while I get this one for dinner. “  
Gohan was carrying a ton of his Mom’s cooking home. He did his best to tell her that he was ok, but it was no use. He supposed he would take this then her coming over to cook. She had done that his first year and Bulma was the one who finally had to tell her to give him a little space. As he made it to his apartment, there was Videl waiting for him. She had her hands on her hips. He was going to talk to her tomorrow because he was dead tired. He knew she wouldn't listen, so he just sighed, opened his door, and let her in. He had a studio apartment like the other grant students. Kitchen, Living Room, Bathroom, and Bedroom with Walk In Closet. He sat down by her on the couch with 2 glasses of water.   
“ Did your Mom tell you I called? I texted you like 3 times.”  
“ Yeah. Sorry. I usually have my phone off when I'm over there.”  
He grabbed his phone and turned it on. It chimed on. His messages and a few notifications popped up.  
“ Why is Tsukino texting you?”  
He took a deep breath.  
“ It's nothing Videl.”  
“ Oh. Is it? If it isn't, then let me see.” she said while holding her hand out.  
Gohan handed her his phone. She looked at the message.  
“ Why does she want you to meet her at her job?”  
“ Do you really want to talk about this? Didn't you come over for something else?”  
“ I came over to talk to you and this happened!”   
“ What are you talking about?”  
“Just answer the damn question Gohan.”  
Welp, here he goes.  
“ She’s the one Im tutoring Videl. She just needs me to validate to her job that she is getting tutoring so that they don't put her on the schedule when I do tutor her.”  
She dropped his phone. She got up and started to pace.  
“Why didn't you tell me?”  
“ Because I knew you would react like this?”  
“ Of course I'm gonna react like this. She's my enemy!”  
“ Enemy? Come on Videl. Sit down.”  
She actually did. She took a big gulp of her water and turned to him.  
“ Ok. Whatever. What about us? You still haven't said you're gonna make time for us.”  
He looked right at her.  
“ Videl. There is….no us. You wanted a break. I'm giving you what you want.”  
“ Come on Gohan. I always say that. You know how I am when I get mad.”  
“ I know Videl. After the first few times, I said the same thing. I'll let her cool down and well be ok. But do you know how many times we've taken a break? “  
“ It hasn't been----  
“ Don't lie, Videl! Im half Saiyan remember? I know when you're lying. I know when you're mad. God I know when you're pmsing. Don't you see? We've taken a break so many times that its almost normal for us. And it shouldn't be! Two years. Two years we've been on and off and I cant do this anymore. I can't be thinking, waiting, seeing if youre gonna want another break.” he said while getting up.  
“ I won't Gohan! That's why I'm here. To fix this.”   
She had gotten up and was holding on to his arm. He wavered a little bit. He really did like Videl, but he just wasn't happy.   
“ I can't Videl. Even if we fix this, it just won't be the same.” and he moved her arm from his.  
“ So that's it? What about our friends? What about your Mom? I told her I was going to talk to you. That we were gonna be ok.”  
He laughed under his breath.  
“ You should have talked to me before you gave her false hope. I talked to my Dad and he told me I should do what makes me happy. I mean, I'm not happy now, but I will be. If you want to tell our friends first that's fine with me. You should go. Im really tired and I don't want to talk anymore.”  
“Gohan!”  
He went into his room and shut the door.   
He laid flat on the floor and just stared at the ceiling. He was numb until he heard her slam his front door. That's when he let out his frustration. He threw his pillows and toppled his bed. His lamp crashed as all his miscellaneous items on his dresser fell down. He yelled out his frustration. He almost threw his laptop but saved that just in time. Why was he so angry? His Dad’s words along with Videl’s had gotten to him. Had he really wasted time? No. No. He slowly leaned on his wall. He really did like Videl. Her temper was just like his Mom’s, so he thought he could handle it. He couldn't. The first time, he just laughed it off, but as it happened more and more, it made him feel embarrassed. If you're with someone, wouldn't they want to be with you,not away? That's when he realized it. He had to stop acting like Dad. His Mom would get angry and his Dad would just laugh it off, but he's not his Dad. He never will be. He was broken out of his thoughts with his phone beeping. 2 messages. Both from Bunny. He laughed. One said, “ You're awesome Senpai!” because he had said he was fine meeting her at work. The other was a gif of Kamen Rider posing.In high school, during English, the teacher was so boring that Bunny would send him drawn pictures of Kamen Rider posing. She did it to mess with him because he told her Goten never missed an episode. As he sent her a reply back, he knew he was gonna be ok.


	5. Teach Me Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Just wanted to give the warning that there is SMUT in this chapter. Im still getting used to the system, so please bear with me. Its also my first smut, so please dont crush me too bad. I stayed up all day writing this, so I really do hope you enjoy. I also did a Bulma/Vegita insert and put that into the end notes. Last, I have a beta helping me with my Zutara story, so I cant wait to post the chapters for it. Enjoy everyone!!!!

It had been a few days since his official break up with Videl. Surprisingly, he had not heard anything from either his friends or even his Mom. Maybe his Dad had stopped her? He was much too busy to be upset about it now. Fuji-Sensei was on vacation, but had left him 2 weeks worth of work. This did not include his Thesis, nor his tutoring for Bunny. For her tutoring, he finally got a system to work for it. She would upload the work she had done so he could check on it. The topics she just wasn't getting were the ones they would meet in person to go over. Quizzes and Tests also. Currently, he was waiting for her to get off work. He had some time, so he decided to drop over at Capsule Corporation. He walked into Trunks being lectured by Bulma. She had a huge, long ruler in her hand. Him and Trunks both covered their ears as she smacked it on the table.   
“ I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRUNKS! I HAD TO LEAVE A MEETING FOR THIS!”  
“ Kaa-san! I don't see a problem. Look! I'm the best in the class!” he said waving some papers in the air.   
“ AND THE WORST!!!” she yelled, smacking them away.   
“ Uhhh Bulma-san?”  
“ Oh Gohan! Sorry about that. Gotta get creative with you Saiyans.”  
“ Don't worry. My Mom does the same with Goten.”  
“ You were such a good boy Gohan. Maybe I should homeschool Trunks?”  
“ NO! Mom! You win, ok? I'll do better.”  
“ You better Mister! Or I swear I'll tutor you in the Pink Room until you graduate. Got it? Good. Now go do your homework.”  
Trunks quickly flew away.  
“ You still have that room?”  
“Of course! Vegita has his room and I have mine.”   
The Pink Room was more of a Pink Area. Far in its own area, Bulma would stay there when she had an idea. Once she had the idea, she would build the prototype there too. Everything in the room was pink. Pink Couch, pink machine, pink bathroom, etc.   
“ Looking for Vegita? “  
“ No, actually I was looking for you.”  
“ Oh. Are you doing ok? Do you need anything? Everything at the apartment ok? Do I need to talk to anybody?” she said, making a fist.  
“ Everything’s ok Bulma. It's actually more of a personal question if you don't mind.”  
They both sat down at the table.  
“ Sure! Want some tea?” she said waving a robot over.  
“Yes please. So I talked to Vegita and he told me you dated both him and Yamcha at the same time.”  
Bulma almost dropped her tea.  
“ What! He told you? Why that---Never mind. Continue.”  
“ My question is what made you stop? I guess what or why made you choose Vegita?”  
That sat a little in silence as they both drank their tea.  
“ Hmm. I guess time honestly. After a while, I just realized I love Vegita and not Yamcha. More or so, I loved Yamcha, but I was in love with Vegita. “ she said blushing.  
“ I don't understand.”  
“ It's why I say it takes time dear. With Yamcha, it was easy. You know. Fun, Funny, Handsome. I just kept on holding onto him. When I didnt, all his easy attributes made him wander to other girls.I think that's what made me fall in love with Vegita. He never pushed me to be with him. Even after Trunks. He told me his Saiyan side knew I was meant to be with him and just left it at that. I was so mad at him. That pompous ass. Then I realized I was the one being selfish.Well, your Mom laid it on me. Saying I was being unfair. She was right. All he wanted was me. Just me. And there you have it. What makes you ask? Trouble with Videl?”  
“ Not anymore. We broke up.”  
“ I'm sorry.”  
“ Its ok. Were better off as friends.”  
“ Nothing wrong with that. Yamcha is still one of my best friends. But since you asked and you're not with her, is it somebody else? Was it somebody at the party? It was! You're blushing. Awww. Is it Erasa? You guys were talking a lot.”  
“ No. It's not her. I ll have to talk to you later. I've got tutoring.” and he quickly ran out the door.  
“ Sure you do. I'll just ask Vegita. Oh Vegita! My Handsome Prince where are you?”

The University had 2 flower nurseries: The West Side and East Side. She worked at both of them whenever they needed help. Gohan watched from the window as she helped a couple pick out some flowers. She was definitely in her element: helping people. It was something he admired about her. They both loved to help people. She was an extrovert about it while he was the introvert. He would usually wait for people to come up to him for help while Bunny had already grabbed them. She locked the doors and grabbed onto his arm.  
“ Senpai!”  
“ Evening Bunny. Ready to go to the cafe?”  
“ Ano, you see-----”  
She bowed and put her hands together.  
“ Gomen Nasai Senpai. I totally forgot it at home.”  
“ I see. It happens.”   
“ if you don't mind, we could always study there?”  
“ I don't mind, but what about your roommate.”  
“ Silly Senpai. Mina-chan isn't my roommate. She’s by the room next to me. She just keeps my extra key is all. Let's go!”  
She grabbed him and steered him toward the East Dorms.

“ Tadaima!”  
“ Okaeri.”  
They both blushed as he answered her back.   
“ The slippers are right here. I'll go and make us some tea & snacks.”  
Bunny’s dorm was a replica of his, just with a feminine taste. Hers was definitely more homey compared to his. She kept the couch, took out the table for a kotatsu, and instead of the usual chairs, she had 2 chaise light pink lounge chairs. A Lot of her appliances were small which fit her perfectly. The living room had a few decorated pictures of her friends and family. He even saw a picture of them when they had gone to the Aka Festival. The vendor had taken a picture of them because he had won all the prizes. He really was just trying to impress her. She came up to him with the tray.   
“ You know, I still have the prize you won for me.”  
“ Honto?”  
She gave him the tray and went into her room. She came out with a super big stuffed onigiri. It was half her size and she was bear hugging it.   
“Kawaii?”  
“Kawaii. Come on Bunny. Back to work.”  
“Hai.”   
The next few hours were spent in the books. They were now on History, specifically the Sengoku Period, which almost lasted 150 years. This era was nothing but battles, daimyo, and shogun, so alot needed to be memorized. They were just finishing up the flash cards for the 3 main daimyo of this era: Tokugawa Ieyasu, Oda Nobunaga, and Toyotomi Hideyoshi.   
“ Ready Bunny?” he said, shuffling the cards.  
“ Chotto Matte.”  
“ Come on Bunny. We're almost done.”  
“ Yeah, but Sensei usually gives me some sort of reward if I do good. Like say I come into class on time one week, I wont get detention if i do come in late the next time.”   
“ If, and only if you get these right, we can think of something, k?”  
“ K. Ready!”  
“ Ok. What year did Oda Nobunaga die? Was it 1585, 1581, or 1582? Extra point for cause of death.”  
“ 1582. Cause of death was seppuku.”   
“ Correct. Next: Who built the Osaka Castle?”  
“ Toyotomi Hideyoshi.”  
“ Correct.. How old was Ieyasu when he married Lady Tsukiyama? 13, 15, or 17?”  
“ 13.”  
“ Correct.”  
And on and on it went.  
“ Ok. Last two extra. If you get these, then you get your reward. Who is the Father of the Tea Ceremony? Is it Daiji, Rikyu, or Momotaro?”  
“ Sen no Rikyu.”  
“Good. Last one. What year did the Meiji Restoration begin?”  
“ 1868.”  
“ I have to say. You did an awesome job. Now you just have to retain it. You also have to write your paper on one of the daimyo. Did you decide on who?”  
“ Probably Nobunaga. He had the least kids. “   
“ 19 is still a lot.” he said laughing.   
“ Can I have my reward now?”  
“ As long as it's not less tutoring, then yes.”   
“ Just close your eyes Senpai.”  
“ Huh?”  
He closed his eyes & waited. He could feel her shuffling around. Then she sat right in front of him. What was she gonna do? He flinched a little when she touched him. Her fingers were now in his head, slowly combing through his hair.   
“ Bunny?”  
“ I always wondered if you put some type of hair gel in your hair. Nope. Itsss alll you.”  
He took a little peak out of one of his eyes. She was raised up a little on her knees, completely absorbed in her hair. He blushed as his eyes zeroed in on her chest. Her light sweet smell wafted through. He wanted to rub his face right there. Just a few buttons were unbuttoned, but it immediately raised the temperature in him.She looked down at him in surprise.   
“ Senpai! No peeking.”  
“ Why not?”  
“ If you don't, i'll stop.”  
“ No. No. Keep going.”  
It felt sooo good. She was now drawing little circles in his head. He could feel himself start to relax.He mmm in approval as she slowly started to massage around his ear and neck. Who knew those were spots for him?  
“ Of all rewards Bunny, why this?”  
“ You looked like you needed it. I can feel the tension in your neck.”  
He really didn't know what to say. It really touched him that she was thinking about him. She was always like that. Thinking about others before herself. It's why he had a little protective streak when it came to her.   
He opened his eyes as she put her hands on his shirt. Her eyes looked up at him, curious. She was pulling on his shirt.  
“ Can I?”  
He could only nod. She began to unbutton his shirt. He sighed when she began to trail her fingers down his abs.   
“ Kami Gohan. Don't ever take your shirt off.”  
She touched each ab one by one. When she got lower to his abdomen, he pulled her into his lap. His hands wrapped around her waist as they met in a kiss. She moaned as his tongue traced her mouth gently. His leg bumped the kotatsu as they both tried to get closer. They kept kissing as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They both took a deep breath as he moved to take his shirt off. He moved on top of her to resume their kissing. She moved her hands up and down his back as he trailed his kisses to her cheek, neck, shoulder, and chest. He unbuttoned her shirt and was met by a sheer white lace bra. He could see her nipples through the bra. He wanted it off. She moaned as he lightly bit the nipple through the bra.  
“ Bunny. Can you?” he said while moving his hands up her back.   
She sat up to unhook her bra. Out fell her beautiful breasts. They fit her body perfectly. He bent down to take one in his mouth. She moaned as he sucked on one and played with the other. He helped her lay back down so he could alternate, sucking on the other nipple. He moved his hands down to remove her skirt & panties. She gasped as the cold air hit her opening. She pulled him back up so they could kiss. As their tongues met, her hands traveled to unbuckle his belt. She pushed her hand inside his pants and grabbed his erection.   
“Bunny.”  
“ I want to touch you.”  
He helped her with his pants and out sprang his erection. He sighed as she held it in her hands. Up and down her hand went as his cock got a little red from her ministrations. A little precum came out as she cupped his balls. He spread her legs wide so he could touch her. She flinched a little as his finger went in quickly.  
“ Is this?”   
She blushed and nodded.   
“ Me too,” he said smiling.  
He gently moved his finger inside her, feeling her. As she got wetter, she moaned as he added another. He used his other hand to open her pussy lips, flicking them from the outside. He smelled her getting sweeter. He kept on going as she moaned out her release. She released on his fingers, which he used on his cock. He held her hips and positioned himself. They looked into each other’s eyes as he slowly pushed in. Inch by inch, he could feel her tightness. She gasped when he pushed through her barrier. He kissed her and began to thrust. In and out, all he thought was that he wanted to please her. To make sure she remembers this night. She said his name when his cock hit that spot in her. He smirked, pulled her leg to his shoulder, and began to speed up. Over and over she said his name as her walls got tighter around. One powerful thrust and she screamed his name as she cummed all over him. As they caught their breath, he pressed a light kiss to her heart.   
“ Gohan?!?”  
“ I need you.”  
He had pulled her down to the edge of the bed. She moaned as he spread her legs wide and pushed into her again. Her last orgasm had left her tighter which he loved. The bed shook as he pounded her into the bed. Each push, each shake, he was getting closer. Her hands clawed the sheets as she got hotter. With another scream, she cummed again. Gohan, himself, had pulled out and cummed all over her stomach.  
“ Wow.”  
“ I'm so sorry Bunny.”  
“ It's...ok. Just really sticky.”  
“ Here. Let me.”  
He picked her up and took her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet while he went into the closet for rags. There he soaped the rag and began to clean her off.   
“ I can do it Gohan.”  
“ Ok. Ill go change your sheets. Call for me?”  
Each room had a closet so it was easy to find the sheets. He felt a little bad because he could see a little blood on them. He quickly changed the sheets and put the bed back into place. He had put on his boxers when he heard her call his name. He picked her back up and put her in the bed. She asked him for some pajamas which he helped her put back on. As he got up to leave, she held onto his arm.   
“ Stay.”  
“ You sure?”  
“ I rather you explain to Mina-chan why I might not go to class tomorrow.”  
“ I already said I was sorry Bunny.” he said blushing.  
“ I know.”  
She kissed him and they left it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Bulma & Vegita Insert)
> 
> After Gohan left, Bulma went to find her husband. She knew Chichi didn't know because the last time they had talked, she talked of nothing but Videl. Hoping things would work out. That ship had sailed. She also knew, maybe 50/50, that Chichi would eat alive, so there was no way Gohan had told her. Since Gohan had been here and talked to Vegita, she knew he knew. And she was going to find out.  
> Her husband wasnt hard to find. Just like she had her Pink Room, he had his Training Room. The computers werent going crazy, so she back tracked.  
> “ Vegita! Oh Vegita! My Handsome Prince. Where are you?”  
> “ Woman, why are you yelling? I am not our son.”   
> “ You both act alike.”  
> He had just got out the shower. He had a towel around his waist and around his neck. He was towel drying his hair. Her husband is a fine specimen. Water droplets were coming off his hair, falling onto his chest and running down his muscles. He had a little x scar on his left pectoral. She always loved to lick that scar.   
> “ Tell me Vegita. Who’s this girl Gohan is crushing on?”  
> He smirked and made his way to their bedroom.  
> “ What makes you think I know? Isnt it that Videl chick?”  
> “ Oh dont you lie Vegita. I know you know. Besides, we both know that wasnt going to last. Now come on. Tell me. Tell me.”  
> “ What do I get for telling you?”  
> “ What?”  
> “This information isnt free.”  
> He had sat down on a chair with the towel still on, arms crossed.  
> “ What do you want?”  
> “ On your knees woman.” and began to take his towel off.  
> The things she did to please her Prince.


	6. The Truth

The calm before the storm could perfectly describe Gohan at the moment. After his night with Bunny, life went back to normal. Well, whatever normal meant now and days. It took some time, but Videl and him were now cordial with each other. Nobody ever brought up their relationship, nor their break up. He was just happy that he was on good terms with Erasa and Sharpner. He even managed to spend time with Bunny in and out of school. If they were not studying, they would end up going to their sushi spot, catching up and what not. They still never talked about what was going on between them. They were content with how they were now, so why bother to mess it up? Plus, he was in the final stages of his thesis. With him being one of the keynote speakers, it needed to be perfect. Fuji-Sensei finally came back and they drove right back in. As Sensei and him were going through his thesis for the last time, Erasa burst through the doors, out of breath. They both looked up at her in surprise.  
“ Sensei! I need to take Gohan away. Family emergency!”  
Gohan knew it was a lie, but he saw the hurried look in her eyes. He quickly gathered his books.  
“ Ill contact you later Sensei.”  
They both ran out the door.  
Erasa pulled him to a little area outside. They both sat down. Gohan looked at her as she caught her breath. Then she smacked his arm. They both yelped.  
“ What was that for!”  
“ It hurt me more than I hurt you. And why dont you ever answer your phone? Ive been calling you nonstop!”  
He looked. He had missed a ton of calls and messages. He saw a text from his Mom saying he needed to get home now.  
“ I have to go. I need to make sure my Mom is ok.”  
“ Gohan. Sit down. Your mom is ok. This is about you you baka.”  
“ What did i do?”  
“ Tell me this Gohan: Are you dating Bunny?”  
“ What? Its..complicated.”  
“ This picture isnt.”  
On her phone, there was a picture of him and Bunny leaving her dorm that one night together. She was on her tiptoes giving him a kiss.  
“ Who? How did you get this? Please dont tell me----”  
“ Yup. Videl definitely found out. Check OrSU News.”  
Gohan immediately checked his phone.OrSU ( Orange Star University News )is the school’s news board. It was run by the students. If you needed to find a tutor, forgot when Spring Break was, or wanted to post suggestions for the next school dance, this was the place to find everything. As news is, some news is fake and some is real. What Gohan saw though was definitely real. In big bold letters it read ORSU SWEETHEART CAUGHT WITH ORSU STAR’S MAN! THE AFTERMATH!  
He watched in horror as Bunny was ganged up by 4 girls, including Videl. 2 girls blocked her way, 1 held her phone in her face while Videl screamed Whore and Slut at her. Bunny only got 1 sentence in before Videl attacked. Surprisingly, Bunny held her own. Bunny moved out the way as Videl charged, running into the 2 girls. The 1 girl , of course, pulled Bunny’s hair. Bunny shoved her books at the girl and then flipped out the way as Videl came at her. He watched in awe as Bunny readied herself and began to block Videl’s punches. He watched Bunny stagger as the 1 girl hit her with a book and took a punch from Videl. As she fell, she used one leg to swipe Videl who also fell. 2 teachers had finally come to break them up.  
“ Ive gotta talk to them.”  
“ You can't Gohan. Don't you know? This isn't the 1st time they've fought over you. Remember in high school? While you were at the Martial Arts Tournament, they got into a huge fight. Videl took a mean punch from Bunny and Bunny ended up getting suspended.”  
It was starting to click now. Why Videl called Bunny her enemy. Why Bunny disappeared in high school.  
“ Thanks Erasa. Let me know if you hear from either one of them. Ive gotta go to my Mom.”  
And he flew away.

  
Coming home, he felt Bunny by his brother. Along with his Mom and Dad, there were 2 other people. He walked in to see 2 men standing. Both American with blonde hair. They were dressed night and day. One was dressed in a white shinobi outfit with his hair down. The other had a red jacket, jeans, and his hair pulled into a baseball cap. He could tell they were both fighters.  
“ Yo.” the guy said tilting his cap.  
The other one just nodded his head.  
“ We were just talking to your parents. Name’s Terry.” the guy with the baseball said, pointing to himself.  
“ And this is Andy. Were the Bogard brothers. “  
“ They came with Bunny. She said she wanted to say goodbye. What's going on, Gohan? “ Chichi said worriedly.  
“ Mom. That's why I'm here. Can I talk to her?”  
“ Well, you see. That's why we're here.” Terry said.  
“ Son Gohan. We've come to inform you that you cannot have no contact with Tsukino Usagi.” Andy plainly said.  
“ What? “  
“ Look kid, were just the messengers. We weren't even supposed to bring her here. She said something about saying goodbye this time.”  
As Terry said this, Bunny came down the stairs.  
“ Ok guys. We can…….go.”  
Their eyes locked. He could see all her feelings right now: Betrayal, Hurt, and Confusion. She had a bruise on her face from Videl. He tried to touch it, but she backed away.  
“ Bunny. Please let me explain.”  
She walked away from him. Then she whirled on him, pointing her finger in his chest.  
“ Explain? Yes. Please. Explain. No. Just tell me this. Are you dating Videl? “  
“ NO! Not anymore.”  
“ But you were.”  
“ Because it didn't matter anymore.”  
“ Senpai. It ALWAYS matters. And why didn't you tell me?”  
“ I didn't think this would happen, but I knew it wouldn't be good. It's never good between you two.”  
“ It happened Senpai. “  
“ I know. Im sorry. “  
“ Sorry doesn't fix this Senpai. Everyone saw. The teachers saw. They already kicked me out.” she said broken.  
As she said this, a helicopter could be heard. From the window, they could see another American drop down. He, too, was dressed, like Terry. Jacket, black jeans, black fighting gloves, and no gloves. He knocked on the door and Chichi answered.  
“ Son Chichi?”  
“ Yes?”  
“Rock Howard. I hear my sister is here.”  
“ Bunny? Yes.”  
“ Sorry in advance for this.”  
“ Oh?”  
Gohan fell to the ground as he was sucker punched. He didn't see it coming. Rock then turned to face Bunny. She held her head down.  
“ What are you doing here? What did you tell me Bunny? I let you come back to Japan because you promised me that you wouldn't fight. But what do I get a phone call too? Not only did you fight, but it was with the same girl. Then to top it off, there were non-martial artists involved. If you would have seriously hurt them, you would have lost your license. Care to explain that to Dad?”  
Bunny went to the floor and bowed her head 3 times.  
“ I know my mistake. Please forgive me. It won't happen again.”  
“ I know it wont. And you Son Gohan.” he said turning to him  
“ Terry and Bogard already said it, but i'll say it again: Stay the hell away from my sister. Twice you have messed up her reputation. I'll be damned if it happens again. Let's go. “  
Both Bunny and Andy gave a bow as they walked out the door.  
“ Sorry kid.”  
Terry slipped him a card as he walked away. Gohan could only watch as they flew away in the helicopter.

Chichi held her oldest son as he cried his heart out. She knew something was going on with him. Videl had been calling her back to back for some time. Then there was silence. She just stopped. She had thought they were just busy with school. She didn't think it was something like this! Her son, being involved with two women. She knew her boys though, even Goku. It was what she loved about her big ole Saiyans. Strongest men alive along with the biggest hearts. She also noticed Goku was very calm about this. Usually he would have stepped in, but not this time. She smiled as Goku went up to distract Goten so Gohan could have some privacy. After some time, Gohan calmed down. He looked up at her.  
“ Gomen ne Kaa-san.”  
“ Mou! You almost gave me a heart attack there. I'm glad you're ok now. Ready to talk about it? I tell you, when those guys said your name, I thought you were hurt or something which I realize is kind of impossible so all I could do was just wait. Then Bunny came and you know the rest. So talk young man.”  
He let out a big sigh.  
“ I don't even know where to start.”  
“ Well, how about this first time? How come I wasn't notified of it?”  
“ Because I wasn't either!”  
“ Ok. Calm down. Talk Gohan. It's ok.”  
He finally told his Mom about dating Bunny in high school. She actually listened and didn't interrupt him once as he explained what was going on. As he finished the story, his Mom went to the kitchen to start on some fried rice.She was cutting some vegetables. Not really saying much.  
“Uh….Kaa-san?”  
“ Hush Gohan. I'm trying not to kill you right now. Cooking calms me down.”  
Goku came in to grab a taste. She smacked his hand away and started waving her spatula around.  
“ And you! Why didnt you tell me any of this? And you ! You told your Dad before me!” she said waving the spatula at him.  
“ Kaa-san.”  
“ Chichi. Come on now. You can't always help him.”  
“ But im his Mom!” she said beating the eggs.  
Goku raised an eyebrow at her.  
“ Ok. Ok. Youre actually right for once Goku. Ill let it slide this time. What are you gonna do Gohan?”  
“ What do you mean?”  
Gohan ducked as he was almost hit with a carrot.  
“ Oh Kami! Youre just like your father. Tell me Gohan: Do you really care for Bunny?”  
“ Kaa-san. Of course. I…..think I love her.”  
“ Then even more reason why you need to go after her!”  
“ You heard them Kaa-san. I mean, I dont even know where she could be.”  
“ When has they ever stopped you Saiyans? Let me tell you Gohan, when your Father went with Master Roshi for those years, I waited for him. The minute I heard he was back, I went everywhere. Japan, China, mountains, a freaking temple. I searched and searched until I found him. And thats what youre gonna do. I don't wanna see you until you find her. Now go!”  
Gohan covered his head as his Mom hit him repeatedly in the head.  
“ Ok Kaa-san! Ah! Im going. Im going!”  
As much as Gohan wanted to listen to his Mom, she must of forgot what time it was. By the time everything had happened, it was way past sunset. He would have to try to look for tomorrow. His feelings were still everywhere, so he decided to go to the one place that always felt comfortable to him. Y&Y had its regulars customers as Gohan stepped in.  
“ Gohan my boy! Here a little late arent you?”  
“ Gomen Oji Yuki. I didnt want to go home yet.”  
“ No problem at all. Yuna-chan! Bring the good stuff out.”  
“ Im ok Ji-san.”  
“ Wheres little Bunny at?”  
Gohan held his head down.  
“ Sit. Sit.”  
Gohan sat and waited. Oji Yuki came with the sake and 2 cups.  
“ You too having a fight?” Yuki said pouring the sake.  
“ I messed up.”  
“ We all do. Whats great is that youre young. Its best to mess up now than later. Then you fix and learn from it. But you already know that.”  
“ I do. I just realized theres alot I didnt know. Or more so, I didnt ask. Nee, Ji-san, did you know Bunny studies martial arts?”  
Yuki drank his sake and poured another.  
“Ah, so you found out?”  
“ You knew??”  
“ You know Gohan, for someone smart youre pretty blind. Have you ever looked at the bar?”  
“ Not really. Weve always sat here.”  
“ Come on. Its closing time. Lets go take a look.”  
They watched as Yuna herded the drunk guys out the door and then locked it. They all went to the bar and Yuna poured more sake. There Gohan saw it. Pinned behind the drinks was a flag of belts. He saw little trophies here & there. Yuna handed him a picture. In it, a young Bunny, in her gi, was grinning with her trophy. Both Rock and Yuki were also in gi.  
“ Oji Yuki?”  
“ You know, she's been giving us her belts since she got her first one. Lord, that child wouldn't leave me alone until I put it up there.” Yuna said.  
“ You too Oba Yuna?”  
“ Come on Gohan. We run a late night sushi place. Its better to know than not know.”  
“ What she means is that were kind of like you Gohan.Bunny is definitely like you. Born into a family of martial arts.” Yuki said  
“ How come? Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't you? I've known you guys for years!”  
“ She probably didn't want to tell you because its not a nice story. Bunny was born from a one night stand. Her mother is a normal person while her father, well, I think she should be the one to tell you about him. Her & Rock are half siblings. Her father found out about her and thats when she started to learn martial arts. Her father and I are Sister Schools, so she was able to stay in Japan to train. I think the biggest reason she told us not to tell you is because she liked how you guys were with each other. She said she felt normal with you and could just be herself. Not prove anything.”  
He knew exactly how she was feeling. They were both feeling the same way. He had to find her.  
“ Do you think you guys could help me find her? Rock hates me right now.”  
“ Hmm. Their a need to know type of people, so unless you know somebody you won't be able to find her.”  
That's when it hit him. He pulled out the card Terry gave him. Yuki looked at it.  
“ This will get you in the door.”  
Gohan knew exactly where he was going tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!!! So First, Fatal Fury is owned by SNK.  
> I actually dont know how I got the idea to add them in here, but im super excited too!!! Its funny because Im a huge Street Fighter player. For some reason Terry, Andy, and Rock stood out for me, so I thought they will be great brothers for Bunny. Also, I know that Geese is the antagonist for Terry but thats the great thing about fanfiction right? Im doing the research for Hyakkokuseiken, so please bear with me. Thank you guys for reading and holding on with me.


	7. The Wolf's Den

Gohan was definitely a Momma’s boy, so as not to lie to his Mother, he really did look for Bunny. Well, as much as he could. He had flown to her widow & peeked inside. Her family worked fast. Her apartment was already empty. People were still talking about the fight, so he thought best not to go looking around campus. He had tried to call Erasa to see if she had any info, but she didn't pick up the phone. All these dead ends were making him frustrated. He then looked back at the card Terry had given him. This place did not ring a bell at all. The best person to ask he thought would be Bulma. He walked into CC. There, Vegita was going over some papers.   
“ You look like shit”   
“ Rough night. Is Bulma around?”  
“ No. Meeting downtown.”  
“ Crap.”   
He had sat down & started to rub his temples.   
“ What’s wrong with you boy? Your energy is all over the place.”  
Vegita laughed as he told him about last night, especially when he got sucker punched.   
“ You deserved it.”  
“ I know. I know. It’s why I gotta find her, but the only clue I have is this.”   
He handed Vegita the card.   
“ You should have given this to me first. I don’t know the place, but I do know the area.”  
“ You're shitting me, right?”  
Vegita narrowed his eyes at him.   
“ Sorry. It’s just how do you know?”  
“ We have a few customers over there.”  
“ Can you show me?”  
Vegita nodded.  
“ You might as well go back home & sleep. It doesn't open until sunset.”  
Gohan had more questions, but Vegit was right. He looked like shit & he really wanted his bed. Coming back to CC, his Dad & Vegita were waiting for him. His Dad clapped him on the back as he made his way to them.  
“ Evening son.”  
“ Dad. Vegita.”  
“ Let’s go. We’ve got some flying to do.”

Their flying had ended up taking them to Shimabara, Kyoto. Gohan looked in awe as he took in his first ever Red Light District.   
“ We were gonna take you here for your birthday. Guess we will have to do something different now.” Goku said.   
He turned quickly to his Dad who was already conversing with some guys. One had smacked him on the back while another had some type of board game in his hands, Vegita had some Maiko & Geisha surrounding him. Paper lanterns with the kanji symbol for red were on each lamppost. They lit the way as you went farther down into the district. Restaurants, Shoppes, Ochaya, & Vendors were displayed everywhere. People littered the way as they went to their destination. Some people were there to do their business while others were there for pleasure. He watched as the Geisha & Maiko picked their men & took them to their destination. 2 had come up to him. He froze. He didn't know what to do. How do you say no to them? Their makeup was done flawlessly. Both of them had taken his arms so he was trapped. One smiled & the other smirked as they took in his form.   
“ Welcome to the Red Light District.”  
“Are you here for business? Or p.l.e.a.s.u.r.e?”  
“ Ummm”  
“Are you by yourself?”  
“ No. I’m”  
“ Oh Sister. Of course he isn’t. He’s with us.”  
“ Sorry Akane. Ai. He’s with me.”  
Thank Kami. Vegita had arrived. He slipped them a few bills & they ran away.  
“ Come on. My customer is this way.”  
“ What about Dad?”  
Vegita just kept on walking. Vegita’s customer was a man who ran a pachinko spot. The man had told them the place they were looking for was further down. Further down, the lanterns changed. Instead of red, they were black. A crowd had formed around 2 men who were grappling with each other. Vegita has pushed away a man who had tried to get them to bet on the fight. They both could feel the shift in energy as they went further. As they hit a corner, he was attacked by a guy with a knife. He sidestepped & grabbed the guy’s wrist. He took the knife & slammed the guy to the wall. Vegita had already taken out the other two guys. He really didn't have time for this. The guy yelled as he squeezed his wrist tighter.   
“ Look. Whoever you are, I’m not in the mood. Tell me where Terry Bogard is.”  
“ Who? I don't know who you’re talking about.”  
“ Whoever this is you dumbass.”  
Vegita had shoved the card in the guy’s face.  
“ You mean Garou Densetsu. He’s at the Mark of the Wolves. Straight down. You can't miss it.”  
Gohan threw the guy to the ground as they made their way. Finally, at the end of the road, he looked upon probably one of the biggest buildings here. The guy was right. It looked to him a miniature castle. Banners of purple, gold, and white flew at the top. Two massive wolf statues howled at the entrance. They walked up to two men guarding the door, spears crossed.   
“ Business?”  
Gohan handed him the card. The guy looked at the other guy, nodded, & handed him the card back. He yelled for the door to be opened.   
“ Welcome to Mark of the Wolves. Please make your way to the basement.” 

The door was opened to the past. As they walked, they passed weapons hung on the walls, wall tapestries depicting battles, and pictures of the Shogunate. Kami. No wonder Bunny knew all the answers. A woman in a beautiful dress of silk spun gold greeted them.   
“ Hello gentlemen. I am your escort to Mr. Bogard. Please follow me.”  
Going lower, the next floor was a casino. Card Tables & Slot Machines were everywhere. A magic performance was being performed on a stage. Hostesses were delivering drinks. People yelled as they lost & won money. Vegita had stopped at a game of Bacarrat. He pulled out a few hundreds.   
“ I’ll catch up with ya.”  
The lady nodded & headed to an elevator. She pulled out a key & inserted it. He didn't really know how many floors they went until it dinged. It opened to a pretty relaxed area. More so, a longue. People were just talking and sipping on their drinks. The lady held the door.   
“ I shall stay with your friend.”  
It actually wasn’t too hard to find Terry. He could hear his laugh a mile away. He was at a round table with a few people, throwing his head back at whatever someone had said. His eyes were surprised to see him.   
“ Well, if aint Jou-chan’s boy. What brings you all the way here?”  
“ You’re the only one who can tell me where Bunny is.” he said sitting down.   
“ True. True. But why would I do that?”  
“ What do you mean? You’re the one who gave me your card.”  
“ Oh. I give everyone my card. What I’m really sayin is give me a good reason as to why I should? You know you’re on the shit list right?”  
He had a point.   
“ What do I have to do to prove to you that I’m not as bad as you think?”  
“ Ha. Well that’s easy. Fight for her. You want her so bad. Then prove it.”  
“ Fine. When?”  
“ Now.”   
He looked around. Where the hell were they going to fight? Terry snapped his fingers & everyone moved as Terry got up. Gohan grunted as the force of a table was thrown at him. He shielded his eyes as the table was cut in half by Terry’s fist. He rolled under him & went back to start his own assault. Punch for punch they met as they clashed. He grunted as Terry landed a punch to his face. He quickly countered with a punch. They both stood their ground.  
“ Not bad kid.” Terry said wiping his cheek.  
“ I’m not a kid.”   
Terry just smirked.   
“ CRACK SHOOT!!”   
Gohan flew into another table as Terry’s foot landed a solid kick. He moved to attack, but was stopped by a feminine hand. 3 women & Andy had arrived. Andy & one woman had gone up to Terry while the other 2 stayed with him. A woman in a purple tuxedo had helped him up, wine glass in hand.   
“ Nice punch.”  
“ He started it.”  
“ That’s Terry alrite.”  
The other woman had a short blond bob cut. She was wearing a red tube top with blue jeans & sneakers.   
“ Blue Mary. Just Mary.” she said, holding out her hand.  
“ Gohan.” he said, shaking it.  
“ King.” the woman said, tipping her glass to him.   
He watched as another woman with long brown hair yelled at Terry. She wore a red ninja outfit with her assets popping out. Her breasts bounced as she waved a big white fan at him. Andy, dressed similar, with mesh, just shook his head at him.   
“ Mai! Come on. It’s not that bad.”  
“ Terry. Are you blind or are you just not seeing what I am seeing. There’s broken table everywhere!”  
She was right. The whole area had cleared as the first table exploded. Splinters of tables & chairs were everywhere. Glass of broken drinks had littered the floor. Not even the bartender was behind the bar.  
“ Couldn't you have taken this outside brother?”  
“ Eh. When you feel the fight, you just gotta go for it. He didn't disappoint at all.” he said, giving Gohan a thumbs up.   
“ Did this solve anything?” Mary asked, kicking a piece of table.  
“ Not really.” Gohan said.  
Mai hit Terry with the fan.

They all ended up going to a private area where King served them a glass of wine. They all listened as Gohan explained himself.  
“ This is a 1943 Chateau Cheval Blanc. From France.” King said sipping hers. They all took a sip.   
“ Tastes like wine.” Terry said nonchalantly.  
“ It’s $2,000 a bottle.”   
Everyone except King & Andy spit out their wine.   
“ Youre kidding!??!” Terry exclaimed  
“ This is more than my motorcycle.” Mary said.  
“ Guys! Can we get back on track? There’s gotta be some way to help Gohan here. They're like star crossed lovers.” Mai said dreamily.   
“ Mai. We’re under orders. What do you expect us to do?” Andy asked.  
“ I’m with my bro here. I like ya kid, but I like money more.”   
“ Why not help him from the sidelines? There has to be a way to help him. He just needs a little opening.” Mary said.  
“ Hmmm. What about the tournament coming up?” King asked.  
“ Tournament?” Gohan asked.  
“ It’s more of a presentation per say. The schools come together & show off their talent. Bunny is actually the opening presenter there, so we’re actually getting ready for that.” Terry said.  
“ That’s right Gohan! You can join & kick some butt!”   
“ You mean Rock’s ass.” Mary said.  
“ Can I do that?   
“ Challenges happen there all the time. It’s the perfect opportunity!”   
“ He can't just walk in Mai. The only way to get in is by invitation or if you're part of one of the schools.” Andy said.  
“ So if I join one of the schools then I can compete?”  
“ Pretty much.” Terry said.  
“ I’ll do it.”  
“ Really?” both Mai & Terry said, turning to him.  
“ How long do I have?”  
“ A month or so.” Andy said.  
Gohan just nodded & got up from his chair.  
“ Thank you. It was nice meeting everyone.”  
“ See ya at the tournament!”   
King raised her glass to him. 

Another sucker punch. Another shower. He towel dried his hair as he contemplated what to do next. He really should just lay down. Maybe some rest will clear his mind. As he laid his head down, his phone started to go off. He really didn't want to answer it. He looked & saw it was Erasa.   
“ Moshi Moshi”  
“ Gohan! Hey! Good news. Bunny is coming into work today.”  
“ Really?”  
“ I begged her to take my shift. It starts at 5. I expect lots of anpan the next week.”  
“ Thank you Erasa.”

He waited. He watched as she helped the customers. In truth, he didn't know how to approach her. She had not been answering any of his texts or calls, so he knew that she didn't want to talk to him. Looking at her though, she looked fine. Compared to him, she looked well rested. He, on the other hand, could still feel the punch from Terry. Looking at her more for some reason just made him mad. Why was he being portrayed as this bad guy? Sure, he admitted he’s always had feelings for her, but it’s not like he acted on them while he was still with Videl. Plus, he never got the chance to explain! That’s it! He was going in there right now & she was going to listen to him whether she wanted too or not. 

Bunny sighed as another customer went out the door. Fridays were always the busy days, so she really wasn't able to catch a break. Her lunch was coming up, so she couldn't wait to just relax for a second. From dealing with Gohan to dealing with her Brother, she absolutely had no patience at all. She thought taking this shift from Erasa would help, but if anything, it just made her more annoyed. Erasa never really asked much, so she didn't mind. As she went to turn the sign on the door to be right back, someone’s hand pushed her back inside. They turned the sign for her & shut the door. She gasped to discover it was Gohan. Damn Erasa! She held her ground as they both stared at each other. What was he doing here?

She looked him dead in the eye as they stared at each other. Kami. The way her eyes burned was a major turn on for him. It looked like she was going to say his name, but she just pursed her lips & then ran to the back. He followed her. She wasn't going to run away from this. They needed to talk. He had so much to say to her. That he was sorry. That he missed her. He grabbed her wrist to stop her. She looked up at him, her eyes burning through him. He came here to talk, not to…...Fuck it. He crashed his lips to her. She tried to claw him, but he just held her wrists tightly. As he plundered her mouth, her lips opened & he used his tongue to taste every single corner of her mouth. She moaned as their hips rubbed against each other. He had to have her. She was startled as he turned her around & lifted her skirt. Her hands gripped the table as he pushed her panties to the side & began to play with her clitorisis. He didn't have to play with her long. She was already super wet for him.   
“ Hold on to the table.”  
With a cry, he had already sheathed himself inside of her. She didn't have time to understand what was going on because he was already pounding her from behind. Each thrust shook the table as flowers fell to the ground. A vase broke as Bunny wildy grabbed the table. She couldn't keep up with his pace. She was going to come fast.   
“ Gohan! Gohan! Please! Please!”  
Gohan ignored her cries as he held her hips tighter, his thrusts getting faster & faster. They would talk later. Right now, he just needed to feel this. It felt too good being squeezed by her. With a loud cry, she cummed all over his dick. They both slumped over the table as they caught their breaths. He prayed none came through the door. He wasn't done yet. He turned her around to face him.   
“ Get up on the table.”  
She got up there. No questions asked. His one hand laid her down while the other positioned her on the edge of the table. They both moaned as he pushed himself back inside her. He hovered over her, their eyes clashing as he moved deeper & deeper inside her. Lust & Frustration fueled him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, his sweat dripping down on her as the next orgasm started to build up.   
“ Gohan. Gohan.”  
“ Usagi.”  
That last thrust did it. He pulled out & ended up cumming all over her work apron. Her cum dripped out her pussy, some hitting the floor.  
“ Fuck Usagi. Gomen.”  
He kissed her lips. He kissed her cheeks. He kissed her forehead. As he helped her to her feet, they both turned to the sound of a tiny bell ringing, the sound a customer entering.  
“ Sumimasen! Is anyone here?”  
“ One second ma’am!”   
“ Bunny.”  
“ Go through the back door.”  
He kissed her one last time & promised to see her again.


End file.
